Hot Blooded Tag Team
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: Haruhi, whom is part of the barely deceased, Shirai Ryu clan is now entering a special Tag-Team tournament of Mortal Kombat. The tales of their own dorm, to the tales of each other fighting to the death in Mortal Kombat!
1. Walk in, Haruhi Kira

The ice of the Lin Kuei froze over us like an ensuing blizzard. The destruction it wreaked was insane. I have been hiding behind this fallen piece of wood from the clan's house. Greatfully, I was right infront of a wall that seperated the Shirai Ryu from the rest of Earthrealm. Now, I was watching Scorpion fight. He was decimating at the enemies numbers, reducing them from 50 to 25 to 10. There were only a few remaining. Yet, I felt this unearthly presence of an 11th man. As Scorpion went into a brutality, he decimated the rest of the enemies with his two kunai.

Yet the man didn't go for him. Instead he went over to where I was hiding. The frozen wood snapped like a toothpick to this man. He grabbed me by my color, and to my dismay, I started to feel an unearthly chill creeping up on me.

"NO! Stop! She's just a little girl!" Scorpion yelled. "Fight me instead, I am more suited to be your adversary than my disciple is."

Yet while he was yelling that, I heard something in my mind, _'Use this time to run! Get as far-away from here. This is not a fight you can take up. Even if I injure him. Most likely I will die fighting him, but don't give up hope. Keep our clan alive. I taught you most of everything I knew except one ability.'_

Hearing the last thing he said ring in my mind, I saw him pull of his mask to notice the skull of flame, _'That must be what he didn't teach me.'_ I thought. Breathing fire, he burned his enemy down fast, causing a distraction long enough for me to disappear. Running away, I figured I should use this shadow teleportation that Scorpion had taught me.

Throwing myself into the shadows I appeared at different places in a quick manner. Looking over my shoulder I can see Scorpion losing his fight. He was succumbing to the frost. I saw the flames on his skull were dieing out. His skin became frostbitten. The worst had yet to come. Scorpion had frozen over completely within seconds. And in that second I saw something I didn't want to ever witness in my life, Scorpion had gotten his spine and skull removed while he was still in the ice.

Anger seeped over me now. Fire was beginning to emit from my hands. Disappearing into the shadows, I can tell the man was alarmed, for he couldn't tell my position. Appearing from behind, he attacked, but only to see me disappear in a haze of flame. Circling him this time, he attacked everywhere I appeared. Before he even knew it, he was entrapped in a ring of fire.

"Fiery Hell!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, encasing the fire all over his body from the ring. Fire shot from each direction, towards his body, like as if there were a trail of gasoline right there, leading to his body. He got burned pretty bad before grabbing my throat.

"It's no fun to kill you now, but I'll wait until the Mortal Kombat Team tournament. That is where all the fun will happen," Sub-Zero said, in a grave manner, throwing me to the ground, and disappearing in the ice. "Just you wait."

"Just _you_ wait!" I yelled. I grabbed the remains of Scorpion, sobbing sorrowfully. Noticing the onslaught, it was still dead at night.

A day passed by after this incident, where I then gave a proper burial to the fall of the Shirai Ryu.

Then 15 years passed by me in the blink of an eye, marking my 20th birthday. I sat there alone, and miserable. _'There was going to be no Mortal Kombat tournament, how stupid was I to think that,'_ I thought. Yet, before a second passed, a flyer hit my face, with a code. The letters were all backwards, and on the back it said, "Show to mirror for message."

Noticing how much was scrambled all over the floor, most people didn't bother to care about it. So I just grabbed the one I had, and I saw this very beautiful lady hiding under the shade of a tree, reading the backside of the message.

I could barely hear her. She was saying, "Oooh, how interesting, I haven't been to one in years." With that instant I knew she was a returnee of various Mortal Kombat tournaments. "Eh, what are you doing staring, miss? And may I say, you're rather beautiful. Such sleek, long, brown hair. Fair skin. And very impressive choice of clothing."

With the compliments I blushed, and saw a pair of fangs in her mouth. _'I must be losing my mind,'_ I thought to myself, _'but does do seem real.'_ "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nitara," she simplistically expalined. "Of the vampire realm."

"I am Haruhi Kira, of the barely remaining Shirai Ryu clan," I said blushing. _'Wait, when did I start to have an attraction to this lady! She doesn't __seem to be that way, but neither do I, in fact, this is the first time this ever happened!'_

She stared at me, "Eh, overthinking things?" She started laughing, "Don't worry, if you feel like you love me, it's probably cause you actually love me, because I don't use vampire charms."

With that simple explanation, I started to ponder the thoughts of if she read minds, but before I could even finish that thought, she hugged me with a decent amount of strength, almost giving me asphyxiation.

"Don't worry, I love you too," she said, with a blush on her cheeks, and her fangs baring now. "Ahhh! I have to stop this! The vampire in me wants to drink all your blood, but the human in me wants me to not listen to my vampire side."

"Well, starters, you could help me in this upcoming tag team Mortal Kombat tournament," I asked, with a beggar's tone.

"Oh, if you want that, I already have a team. It consists of me, Frost, Havik, and Sun," she told me.

"Ehhhh? Why Havik? I heard he ensues chaos, why would he join us?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, cause whenever there is murder, there is chaos, and we don't plan on letting anyone live who fights us," she told me.

She told me to follow her, and there I was in her chaotic appartment.

I heard screams, yells, and laughter all over the place.

"Oiii! Nitara's home and she brought someone along!" I heard a voice yell.

"Ehh, is she seriously? OH FUCK! I have to put her thongs back where they belong!" a guy, Havik obviously, yelled.

I saw a smirk of frustration on her face, "HEY! WHO THE HELL LET HAVIK REDECORATE THE DAMN PLACE! THERE IS WATER EVERYWHERE! I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Water's god, 'Kay?" Havik told her, trying to sound sure of himself.

I asked where my room was, and she showed me a blistering cold room.

"I don't think I can live here," I said, my eyes frozed open.

She showed me another room, in an awkward state, the beds were plastered on to the wall, his closet door was duct-taped to the wall, water was everywhere, and he slept in the closet. I kindly passed.

The next room was Nitara's room. I was eager to go to bed with her, but she said, "Nope, this room is off-limits to anyone but me, but I might 'call' for you," she said with a wink, when she said call.

My heart skipped a beat.

The next room. Sun's room. The room, was more organized than I thought.

"What realm do you hail from?" I asked curious about the surprising order in her room.

"Orderrealm, duh?" she said, dumbfounded by my stupidity. I now understood why there was something plastered on his door that said, "Everyone allowed, except the bitch Sun." Or atleast I thought it said, it was just a jumble of words, that went like "Allowed Bitch, the except Everyone Sun."

I asked her if I can become her roommate. She smiled, "If only you can beat me in a duel first, then I'll allow you to live in my room, in any lifestyle, 'kay?"

The ring was just a small little MMA ring in the back of the apartment, which is pretty clear that everyone here was a fighter of some sort, being MMA, Mortal Kombatant, or just for martial arts training. She got into the ring, taking up the Muay Thai stance. I looked back, and gave a cocked smile, taking up a Taijutsu stance. She gave me a cocked stare, and then just shrugged it off, charing at me with hesitation in her eyes.

With her first punch, I manipulated the sandy enviroment around me, making clones of myself from the sand, forcing her to try to find me. She knocked all of them out, but didn't see this. From the shadows, I gave her a Hellfire Kick, learning from my deceased, or so I thought at the time, master.

The kick connected with the back of the neck, knocking her out instantly after the kick was delivered. I sighed, unpacking my stuff in her room. The apparent thing was though, that we had to share rooms, since Sun drew the short straw, of losing to me.

I noticed though, that there was only enough space for one bed. I grabbed the clothes out of my bag, and placed them in her closet, telling her that she can use them anytime. Grabbing my pillows out of another bag, I put them on one half of the bed. Making an even split in the middle of our sides. When she came to, she started smiling.

"Hmm, what's with the happy moods?" I asked, in a queer tone.

"Oh, nothing, just that my room mate is three things, organized, hot as hell, and a very skilled fighter," she said, licking her lips.

The next thing I knew, she was on top of me, pinning me down. When Nitara entered the room, daggers shot from her eyes, at Sun. She calmly raised her hands, and got off of my body. I sighed. I slept at the very far edge of my side, while Sun just kept edging closer to me, until I finally fell asleep.


	2. Walk In, Erika Walker

A girl was knocking at the door, pissed off that no one answered, she broke down the door herself.

When the door was broken down, a look of amusement, awe, and frustration was packed into Nitara's face.

"Hey! Do you know how much that shit costs? I'm gonna have to live here for five years with these idiots when you break down a door like that!" Nitara yelled at, extremely pissed off.

I patted her on the back, "It's okay Nitara," I kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay. I'll live here with you."

Nitara looked up at me, with tearfelt eyes, "Really? Truly?"

I nodded, and Nitara hugged me burying her head in my breast.

"Anyways, since the boss here isn't in the right mindset, what's your name, girl?" Sun asked, taking up command.

"I am Erika Walker. I'm from the Shirai Ryu clan, and I am here because I've been told an old clansmen was around here somewhere," she told truthfully.

"OH! Erika! Is that you!" I yelled amazed, accidentally dropping Nitara, whom started to cry after her head hit the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god! It's you! Haruhi-neesama! It's been so long girl, where've you been?" she asked, exstatic.

"Eh, you know, training, finding a crew to fight with for the upcoming tournament of Mortal Kombat tag-team edition. Wanna join? We have three seasoned vets, and two new comers, I've been told that the teams require six people maximum to join," I asked, quickly telling her ot join.

"Hmph, sure why not? That sounds like fun! I've gotten so much better than, when we were children. Then again, we were only five at the time," she said recalling her short year at the Shirai Ryu clan house.

With that, we went to the ring quickly to spar a little. She disappeared into the shadows, taking me seriously. This is a fight that can go either way for me. So my clone stood there while I blended in with the arena, _'Thank you, Chamelon-niisama.'_ I thought while I was standing there, blending in, hiding my presence. She took the bait, and was immediately put into a choke hold with the kunai-on-a-rope, at her neck.

"You're so good ane-sama! I was wondering why you stood still too," she told me acting innocent. I just smiled at her, patting her head, for her height is 5'3" while I was 6'1".

She asked, "Can I join you guys, I've been wanting to get revenge on Scorpion's murderers."

"You're already in," I told her, and she gave me a glomp hug. I started smiling, but then she kissed me on the lips, forcing me down, giving me tongue too.

When Nitara came out, she dropped the trays of drinks she was getting, seeing me and Erika making out in the ring.

"Okay, I should kick you BOTH out from this group for doing that, but I'm nice and I won't. What are you trying to do Erika, turn this ring into a sexual ring? That's not gonna work too well for us, and we're gonna get it removed if you do that again. So I'm going to tell you three rules simply. One: No making out in the ring. Two: No making out with anyone, especially Haruhi, she's mine and Three: You have to share a room with Frost. I hope you get frostbitten," Nitara scolded Erika, with a sinister smile.

Frost came in naked with only a towel on her neck. Everyone stared.

"Oh sorry to forget there was four rules, the last one mainly attacking Frost. Four: No nudity at all whatsoever, unless you sleep commando," Nitara added.

Bringing up our roster, we now have one more person on our team, and with that only three more days came until the start of the next Mortal Kombat tournament.


End file.
